


Dear Melodies

by SweetsThief (DarkMuffin)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BUT IN LIKE A GOOD WAY, SPOILERS for the first chapter of NDRV3, So uh maybe play or watch that first before reading this, This is set post-trial by the way, also sad, and short, enjoy maybe?, its pretty good, this is also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMuffin/pseuds/SweetsThief
Summary: Maybe somewhere in the back of his clouded mind, he believed she would somehow appear right there. Sitting proudly at her piano, her head and shoulders gently swaying as her finger danced across the keys, losing herself to the beautiful melodies she conducted with ease.He would be smiling, he thought, as he leaned over the piano and watched her play. Admiring her deft hands as they skillfully jumped from octave to octave with striking precision without a second thought. Neither of them would say a word, they’d let her music do the talking for them both.





	Dear Melodies

_"I dunno how well you knew Kaede...But why don't you try going to her Ultimate Lab? There's probably not a lot there to remember her by...but...there should at least be a bunch of little things she liked. There's only one way to get through this awful feeling. If anyone's gonna help you, it'll be her...in your memories."_

His own words echoed in his head as Kaito stepped into the Ultimate Pianist’s lab. His head hung low and his chest felt heavy, weighed down by something heavier than the universe itself. His feet barely lifted above the ground, quietly scuffing against the wooden floor of the room. Meek and shameful, not like his usual boastful self by any means, he thought tiredly. He took a deep breath and softly closed the door shut behind him. 

He was alone now, in the dead music room.

It was uncomfortable, as though the silence was slowly crushing his heart with each slow tick of the metronome resting on a tided little table end nearby. He swore it ticked slower with each passing second, just to mess with him. It was just a tiny little thing, but the sound of its sharp clicks cut through the silence of the room and his thoughts. His legs felt like stone, he didn’t want to move anywhere ever again, he didn’t after the trial, he didn’t now. But against his emotion’s protests, he heaved himself over and carefully picked up the metronome. It was pretty plain looking, he mused. Yet it still felt important to him, to this room.

It was hers.

And she's gone now. Forever.

He slid open the drawer in the end table and quietly placed the metronome inside. He didn’t really feel like looking at it, not now at least. He turned his attention to the center of the room, the grand piano. It stood tall, proud. It’s sleek form slightly shimmering in the dawnlight that was beginning to rise from beyond the windows. He almost forgot how much time had passed, was it really morning? Time didn’t seem to feel real to him anymore, not much did after seeing…all that.

Kaito simply stood there and gazed at the piano for a long while. He was too tired to move. Too tired to think. Too tired to feel alive in this moment. Maybe somewhere in the back of his clouded mind, he believed she would somehow appear right there. Sitting proudly at her piano, her head and shoulders gently swaying as her finger danced across the keys, losing herself to the beautiful melodies she conducted with ease. He would be smiling, he thought, as he leaned over the piano and watched her play. Admiring her deft hands as they skillfully jumped from octave to octave with striking precision without a second thought. Neither of them would say a word, they’d let her music do the talking for them both. 

Music can help bring people together, no matter where in the universe they may be. He’d told her something like that once, when he asked her to teach him sometime. He was always looking for ways to help him connect with others, no matter where in the universe he could end up, he wanted to meet others and leave a good impression in their memories. He wanted to bridge the gaps between people and stars, planets and galaxies. Music could help do wonders for it, he thought, it has so much power. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to just spend time with her, maybe even help her find new ways of using her talent she’d never thought of before, and the same for him. They could just hang out here, the afternoon breeze drifting through the open windows, enveloping the room like a warm cozy blanket. Soft notes swirling above them in a waltz as she played all the songs in her heart. And he would just be lying there, feeling more at peace than anywhere else in all the universes, just…content.

He knew making friends could hurt sometimes, but this? This was just unfair.

His eyes finally slid away from his daydream, landing on the extensive wall of CD’s containing more types of music then he even through existed. His fingers brushed over each title solemnly for a moment, before he lifted a case out of the rack and opened it, making sure to be very careful with its contents as he slid the disc into the CD Player nearby. He let out a heavy sigh and put the case aside before letting his body relax and slump down on the floor, facing the windows and the rising morning sun.

Kaito closed his eyes as he felt the sunbeams warm his skin as the speakers in the room softly crackled to life with a gentle piano melody, letting it wash over him with its soothing lullaby rhythm. He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity as the song played out, letting his exhausted soul enjoy this brief feeling of peace as it seemed to stretch out forever. But eventually, the piano slowed to a quiet end and left him alone in the room once more. 

He sat there, taking the room and all its quiet energy in until the sun rose enough to bathe the room in so much light it hurt his tired eyes too much to stay. He noticed a glimmer of light reflecting on the ground near his foot and leaned closer to inspect it.

It was a pin. A tiny metallic treble clef pin that, in any other circumstance, would be almost worthless. But here in this room, in this moment, it felt like the only thing that would help him keep moving. When he finally mustered up the strength to stand and turn to leave the room, he quietly pinned the treble clef to the inside of his jacket, joining the vast night sky of stars sewn on the inside right by his heart, and slid the cd and its case into his pocket. Stepping out to face the new world that waited for him, outside this room, removed from time and place.

Out into a world without her melody.

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't finished NDRV3 but man I felt so depressed after the first chapter but Kaito keeps me going cause I'm a sucker for guys that just want everyone to be the best they can be and wants to help others as much as they can. 
> 
> This isn't really meant to be like a romantic writing but you can take as that if you'd like to, I just see Kaito being really broken by all this since he made pretty great friends with Kaede and listen I love this dude a lot ok.
> 
> The song he listens to near the end is pretty much 'arai tasuku - Dear Alice feat.Itaru Baba' I guess? Since I've been listening to it a lot and its got a quiet rainy day mood kinda feel to it which is really soothing and fits this kinda mood I feel so yo check it out if you want, there's an instrumental version too so I picture that as the one playing in this I suppose I dunno.


End file.
